Service providers utilize distributed networks to provide services to customers over large geographic areas. For example, power companies use power distribution lines to carry power from one or more generating stations (power plants) to residential and commercial customer sites. The generating stations use alternating current (AC) to transmit power over long distances via the power distribution lines. Long-distance transmission can be accomplished using a relatively high voltage. Substations located near the customer sites provide a step-down from the high voltage to a lower voltage (e.g., using transformers). Power distribution lines carry this lower-voltage AC from the substations to the endpoint devices customer sites.
Communications providers may utilize a distributed communications network to provide communications services to customers. Similarly, power companies utilize a network of power lines, meters, and other network elements to provide power to customers throughout several geographic regions and to receive data from customer locations including, but not limited to, data representing metered utility usage. However, data communication in a system that contains many thousands of endpoint devices, each communicating over the power distribution lines, can be particularly challenging. The sheer number of endpoint devices contributes to a host of issues including endpoint processing power, memory size, endpoint cost, interference and other concerns. For instance, synchronization between an endpoint and a device transmitting downstream to the endpoint can be complicated by these and other factors.